Uninvited
by csicowgirl22
Summary: this is just a quick and simple one-shot I wrote because the idea popped into my head. let me know what you think, it's a Cat/Beck story, also it's a bit of an AU... anyway, please enjoy.


**A/N: this was a very random out of the blue one shot I literally just thought of now, and just wrote it in the last hour…I own nothing…**

**Uninvited **

He watches her as she steps from the taxi cab and walks carefully up the snow covered steps to her apartment building, her arms are filled with two bags of groceries, and she pushes the door to the building open and disappears inside.

He stands across the street just watching her, he just stairs at the closed door, watching where she disappeared behind it, and then he crosses the street, his stride is an easy steady one, his hands are in the pockets of his over coat, he wears a fedora, he has a scarf around his neck, he wears a goatee, he has a very gentle look on his face.

Climbing up the fire escape is the easy part, it's the find a spot on the platform where he can sit for many hours, he finds his usual spot, he crosses his legs beneath him and sits and watches her.

He always has this intrigued look on his face, always finds what she is doing fascinating, tonight she is unpacking her groceries, she changed out of her cream colored wool winter coat and matching cream scarf, she stands in a sweater and skirt, her knee high boots having been kicked off a while ago near the door.

She has what appear to be the makings of pasta, she places her reusable bag in a drawer and sets a pot on the stove with water to boil, she looks around satisfied and leaves the kitchen.

She walks across the living room and into her bedroom.

He watches the door, he is both a little upset and relieved that he can never see in there, undressing, bathing, sleeping… he looks down at his hands ashamed those thoughts even crossed his mind.

And then her cat jumps up and into the sill, it is rubbing against the glass, he watches the fluffy Siamese purr at him through the glass, he reaches and lifts the window up just enough to allow the Siamese out.

It slips under and jumps into his lap, he pets its back and scratches its head, and his hands are covered in leather fingerless-gloves.

The Siamese purrs and nuzzles him back, he smiles slightly at the animal, animals have always loved him, he kisses the top of its head and then lifts it and gently passes it back inside, it jump to the floor, he reaches to close it, but before he can.

She reappears from the bedroom, she is rubbing her hands up and down her arms, she feels cold, he backs up a little, she coming toward the window, he freezes, she shuts it and looks at her cat confused, she rubs his head gently and walks to the kitchen, she shivers a little and he wishes he could make her warm.

He watches as she dumps some noodles into the pot and stirs them till they boil again, she then proceeds to make the sauce, he watches intrigued, she normally doesn't make pasta, he was trying to focus on what she was cooking, but his eyes slowly drifted to what she was wearing, an oversized sweater and very tiny shorts, he looks away before his imagination can wonder further.

He watches her make the sauce, chop some onions, through some sausage in the pan, she drains the noodles and dumps them into the sauce, she mixes it around and turns off all of the fires.

He watches her as she makes herself a dish of her dinner and sits at her little table for two, he watches her eat in silence and he looks away sad, he wishes that he could join her.

After she washes up the dishes and straitens up the kitchen, she's seated in a large chair, a blanket across her lap, she opens up her book and starts to read through it, sipping the tea she made for herself.

He watches her and leans forward, it's another one of those romance novels she loves reading, not those trashy kinds, just simple romance, boy meets girl, she always seems sad after she's done though, she's always alone.

Her unnaturally red hair is pulled back into a pony tail and she closes her eyes for a moment, he watches her rest, he rarely gets to see her sleep, he looks away ashamed again and realizes it's probably time to leave.

He carefully climbs down the fire escape and walks back through the alley; he stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks through the night.

He stops when he reaches the front of her building, he watches it and then turns and then turns to leave it.

And then he hears it, he looks back to see the Siamese slip through the broken portion of the glass near the bottom of the buildings door, the cat runs right at him and jumps into his arms, he is startled and is curious, he isn't an outdoor cat. She keeps him inside.

He looks up from holding the cat close to see the door open up, and her bursting out of it, her blanket around he shoulders, she looks around panicked and then stops when her eyes fall on him.

He steps back, this was not good, she was never supposed to see him, he steps back again slightly when she walks up to him quickly, she looks worried and then relived as she gets closer, the snow is falling and it is windy, the street lamp highlights her face.

"you saved him" she said in a hushed tone as she reaches for the Siamese, she takes him from his grasp gently and holds the fur ball close, she looks up at him, "thank you" she whispers.

He only stands there, he's never been so close to her, he feels odd, she's so small and is shivering, he doesn't think and reaches to touch her upper arms, he rubs his hands up and down them quickly, and then she's looking at him slightly stunned, and he retracts his hands scared.

He looks down ashamed again, and then she feels her hand on his, he looks at her small hand in his, "you're freezing" she whispers, he looks up at her, she's looking at his hand, touching it gently, "come inside for some hot tea" she says suddenly, it appeared that she hesitated, that she thought maybe this wasn't a good idea, but she always thought with her heart first, she'd looked in his gentle eyes.

He shook his head, but she turned and pulled him along by his hand, his fingers wrapped around her hand, despite his brain telling him not to.

She led him up the steps, and through the door, he looked back, this was not supposed to happen, this was not allowed, but it was too late.

He followed her up the steps, he saw that she was wearing pink fuzzy slippers, they went up four flights and she stopped at her door, she turned back to him, looking up, he looked down at her, and then at her door, and then at her.

He still had a chance, he had a chance to leave, but the draw that was her held him there, she let go of his hand, she held her Siamese close to her, "I don't normally do this… invite strange men into my apartment… "She said, almost as if to make sure he knew.

He only nodded his head slightly, of course he already knew this fact, but he wouldn't tell her this.

She turned to her door which was still ajar from her running out of it to go after the escaped cat.

He looked up and down the hall, and sighed, he crossed over the threshold that was her apartment, he entered it and she closed the door and locked it, she let the cat go and it went to circling his legs, purring.

"He likes you… he doesn't like anyone besides me" she said as she put her blanket back on the chair, she walked up to him and looked at him, he was looking around her apartment intrigued, she watched him look around the apartment, she reached up to him suddenly and his eyes locked on hers, he was alarmed that she was reaching for him.

She pulled his hat off of his head, snowflakes fell onto the hardwood floor, she admired the hat and then placed it on the back of her chair, he watched her surprised, she looked back at him, "take your coat off" she said as she walked past him and to the kitchen.

She stood with her back away from him, she shook her head, she had no idea why she had invited this strange man into her home, why was she trusting him? She sighed and got a mug rom the cupboard; she placed a tea bag in it and then poured some water from the kettle into it.

"how do you normally like your black tea?" she asked as she turned around, she froze in place for second, he stood there, he'd placed his coat on the back of the chair, along with his scarf, he was an impressive man, she had to blink to get her bearings again.

He only stood there watching her with this look, it wasn't creepy, or scary, it was just this look, she walked up to him, "um do you like your tea black or with something in it?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes and then his eyes fell on the tea, he gently took the mug from her and she guesses that was his answer, she however couldn't not look at his features, he had long hair, an exotic look to him, he almost seemed perfect.

She was standing so close to him and she realized he wasn't just some random homeless man, he smelled good, this was the first she noticed this, he smelled like freshness, it was odd, but also kind of nice.

She stepped back and he continued to watch her, "his name is Frodo… I adopted him with that name" she said, he looked down at the cat that had wandered away and was now sitting on the couch.

"thank you again for catching him, I don't know what I would do if he were to get lost" she said, she looked sad, and he took a step toward her, but he stopped, yes he was in her home, but he couldn't break those last few barriers.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly, she wanted to get him to speak, he was a very quiet stoic individual.

He looked at her for a second and seemed to debate it, "Beck" he finally said, he felt weird talking to her.

"I'm Cat… yes spelled the same as the animal" she said, he just watched her talk, "it stands for Catherina… its Italian" she said, she wasn't sure why she was rambling like this.

He nodded and just stood there, holding the mug of tea, Cat walked up him again, "you're very quiet" she said, he watched her, and they both fell silent, and that was when there was a growling sound, they both broke eye contact and looked down at his stomach, she looked back up at him and he slowly brought his gaze to hers.

"I have some dinner left over" she whispered, and this was when she realized how close they were, he looked at her lips, she had no idea why she was this close to this stranger, why she found him so attractive, in more ways than just his looks.

He thought about it, and then he turned quickly, he set the mug down and grabbed his coat, scarf and hat, he then went to the door quickly and opened it, he all but ran out of the apartment.

Cat stood stunned, what had just happened, he was gone faster than anyone she has ever seen leave, and then Frodo leapt off of the couch and went to the open door, Cat realized what he was doing, she wondered if she could make it to the door in time, and then Beck appeared at the door, she froze, Frodo stopped, "stay" was all he said to Frodo before closing the door.

Cat was stunned; she was suddenly going through whirlwind of emotions, what had just happened, why was she so drawn to this man? Why did he run away?

She sat on her chair and sighed, she leaned back in it and looked over at her window that overlooked the fire escape, she saw the snow falling outside.

A small 24 hour diner….

There was single person seated at the counter, sipping some coffee, he had a black over coat on, his hands were gloved, his skin was dark, the door of the diner opened and closed and the chill from outside blew in, someone sat next to him on a stool.

"You stayed longer than usual" he said before sipping his coffee, he looked over when he was met with silence.

Beck sat there looking stoic and slightly upset, "I… I ran into a problem" he said softly, "I may have broken some rules Andre" he added.

Andre nodded, "then this is a problem" he said, "Beck we are angels, we are not supposed to intermingle with the humans" he added.

Beck nodded, he knew this, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't help the emotions running through his body "Now what do we do?" he asked.

Andre shook his head and shrugged and went back to his coffee, Beck glanced out the window of the diner, he watched the snow falling, he hadn't told Andre that he had started to lose all of his powers the moment his landed on her, it was just that today they had all decided to leave him.

…

**The end?**

**Also it sort of fell apart by the end of it all, at least I felt like it did…**

**I wonder if people would be interested in me continuing this story or just leave it as a one shot? It was a random idea I had, also please forgive me with my lack of knowledge of angels, I feel like the lore surrounding them is all over the place anyway so I just sort of combined a bunch of things.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and I'm assuming all of you saw the tweet Ariana posted with a photo of Avan cooking… yeah, my fangirl feels exploded, from the hotness that is Avan and the cuteness that is their friendship and that he was over at her house I guess to cook… or they went to a cooking class together? I have no idea…, which makes me happy because they hang out when the show isn't filming, they are like really cute best friends!**


End file.
